robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Effects
Arsenal Kill Effects Hub In Arsenal, Kill effects can customize how an a player killed by the user (including themselves) dies. They can be bought in the shop, earned through flair crates, or earned through an event. List of Kill Effects The kill effects obtainable by a normal user via events or the shop are None/Default, Glass, Duck, Taco, Propulse, Inflate, Cubic, Stone, Fade, Gib, Decapitate, Scoobis, Scorch, Sun, Wave, Ice, Evaporate, Lightning, Darkheart, Blackhole, Anti Gravity, Ghost, UFO, Team Stone, Moderated, Cmere, Toasty, Error, Bats, Undead, Digitalize, Bats, Cauldron, Scarecrow, Pumpkin, Pit, Mjolnir, Anvil, Donut, Skeleton, Robot and Pinata. However, the VIP Kill effect is only obtainable for 799R$, making it the most expensive kill effect. Special kill effects also exist, but they are reserved for certain people or certain guns, and these kill effects cannot be obtained via the shop. Special Kill Effects Special kill effects also exist, but they are reserved for certain people or certain guns, and these kill effects cannot be obtained via the shop. '''VIP (499R$) "For the spoiled rich kids..." The VIP kill effect is a VIP-exclusive effect. It turns your enemy into Robux, with a small chance of Tickets being dropped instead. Gold "James Bond becomes a reality!" This kill effect is unobtainable normally, and can only be witnessed when getting a kill with the Golden Gun, Golden Knife, or Creagle turns the enemy into a gold statue, allowing them to "die rich". Also reserved for developers. Sans ' ''"Do you wanna have a bad time?" This special kill effect turns your enemies into Sans heads with an orange fire effect trail. This was for the developers only. This kill effect was revealed when JOHN ROBLOX made a Q&A on the developers of the ROLve community. '''Chicken "The key to everything is patience. You get the chicken by hatching the egg, not by smashing it." This unobtainable kill effect turns the victim into fried eggs. It was rewarded to the players who earned the Egg Hunt 2019 badge for the egg, Chicken or the Egg. The badge is no longer obtainable. Prior to it ending up in players’ inventories, it was reserved for Egg Hunt 2019 where being killed by Cluckling would result in this kill effect. Hammer "BONK!" This kill effect will summon a hammer over their head and bonk it, flattening their head as well. It was obtained, along with the Banned kill effect, by purchasing the fake admin gamepass from when the September Update initially released. Banned "You have been banned from ROBLOX for being bad at the game." This kill effect will turn your enemies body parts into Content Deleted images and the words "ACCOUNT BANNED" will float up from their position. It was obtained, along with the Hammer kill effect, by purchasing the fake admin gamepass from when the September Update initially released. Normal Kill Effects Common None/Default "Lifeless bodies flopping on the ground." This is the default kill effect when you first join the game. It causes the enemy to ragdoll when killed. Uncommon Propulse "Were he is?" This is an uncommon kill effect that is a step up from the default effect. Your enemy rag dolls, but they will also be knocked back extremely far. Inflate "Please no thicc jokes. Even if a shape-shifting master of darkness is let down by this moratorium." This kill effect is an uncommon effect that essentially inflates your enemy like a balloon. They become completely round, just like Violet in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Glass "It's like broken glass! You get cut before you see it! So open up your eyes!" ~Ronnie James Dio This kill effect is an uncommon kill effect. It turns your enemy into a glass statue that shatters 3 seconds later. Duck "BONUS DUCKS!" This uncommon kill effect turns your enemy into ducks. Enough said. There’s also a chance that a “BONUS DUCKS!” sound effect will be played too. Error "'''ArsenalCharacter 404 not found'"'' This uncommon kill effect freezes the enemy in place and replace all their textures with a magenta and black checkerboard texture. Firework "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag." This uncommon kill effect obtainable via the Independence Day Event by getting 100 Fireworks will cause your enemy to float up into the air before exploding into an array of red, white, and blue fireworks. America! Taco "IT'S RAINING TACOS" This uncommon kill effect turns your enemy into tacos. You will also get a badge called “Taco Tuesday” for turning someone into tacos on a Tuesday, this kill effect will appear in the Shop every Monday for everyone. Cmere ”COME HERE BOY” -Daquan This kill effect was introduced in the Halloween Update, which acts like Propulse, just coming to you, as the title says. Rare Scoobis "zKevin would be proud." This rare kill effect turns your enemy into Scoobis heads. Scoobis is an orange-headed character featured in most of zKevins games. Notably, "Robot 64." Wave "Tidal wave!" This rare kill effect summons a wave, which then catches your enemy in it. Upon being trapped in the wave, the enemy gets washed away and the wave disappears. Sun "It’s hot today." This rare kill effect summons the Sun above your enemy, which scorches him/her, turning him/her into something resembling a magma rock. This is a reference to the video "history of the entire world, i guess" Stone "Either it's Medusa or the Basilisk. Either way, white-hot lead sucks to get hit by" This rare kill effect turns your enemy into stone. That’s pretty much it. Cubic "CREEPER '''AW MAN'"'' This rare kill effect turns your enemies body into cubes. That’s pretty much it. Fade "Mr Stark.. I dont feel so good...-Peter Parker This rare kill effect disintegrates your enemy. Your enemy fades to death Thanos-snap-style. Decapitate "Off with their head!" This rare kill effect does exactly what its name suggests. It decapitates your enemy, but with a little pop when it happens. Scorch "Don’t play with fire kids!" This rare kill effect sets your enemy’s body on fire. I sense smoke alarms firing off... Gib "MY HEAD!" This rare kill effect removes a few limbs from your enemy. They just detach as if somebody messily glued them together. Ice "Stop. Collaborate and listen." ~ Vanilla Ice This rare kill effect turns your enemy into ice. Ice ice baby. Pumpkin ”My head is your head!” -me 2019 This Halloween-Exclusive kill effect can be obtained by collecting 250 Candy during the event. It’s similar to the Defalt kill effect, but it attaches a Classic 2009 Pumpkin to your head. Bats « oh look it's a beautiful bi- nevemind it’s bat » This Halloween-Exclusive kill effect can be obtained by collecting 1250 Candy during the event. This kill effect summons bats out of the enemy's head. Undead "THE ZOMBIES HAVE RISEN FROM HELL" This Halloween-exclusive can be unlocked by collecting 2500 Candies during the event. This kill effect has the victim fall on their back and four zombie hands grab their corpse, taking them six feet under. Digitalize "Oh, we get can see the Robloxians insides" This kill effect has the victim fade away, turning into the numbers "0" and "1". Toasty "TOASTY!" -Dan Forden This kill effect explodes the victim, turning them black from head to toe and freezing them. Cauldron "I want to make a delicious soup, so I need a human, a tree and a grandma next door, now that would make some good soup"- DanPlan This Halloween-exclusive kill effect has the victim sink into a cauldron. Pit "Cartoony yet dark" This kill effect bounces the victim up, and then they fall into a pit under them. Epic Lightning "Thunderbolts and Lightning! Really really frightening!" This epic kill effect strikes your opponent with lightning, turning them to ash. If you kill the same opponent twice in a single life with this kill effect equipped, you will get the Myth Busted badge. Evaporate "Turn your enemies into ash!" This epic kill effect literally evaporates your enemy. Your enemy’s avatar turns black and glows blue, floating up into the sky and playing a sound effect before fading away. UFO "Honey, the aliens are abducting our cow- oh nevermind it just some lady dressed as a pirate being abducted by a UFO." In this epic kill effect, a metal silver-colored UFO appears above your enemy, shoots a green beam, and abducts your dead victim. Where’s Will Smith when you need him? Tombstone "Give ‘em that proper burial!" This special effect can be bought through flair crates, but you can only get it during the Halloween event. The kill effect does is that the player ragdolls, then a tombstone falls on them with random text. This kill effect originally put in the game back in Summer Update. Anvil "ArsenalPlayer got squashed by an anvil." This kill effect summons an anvil from the sky that crushes the player's body similar to Tombstone. Donut "Wait a minute, were any cops involved in this?" This kill effect creates a big hole in the middle of the players chest. Skeleton "Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine" This kill effect turns the victim into a skeleton and then detaches their bones. Mjolnir "But where's the actual hammer?" Not to be confused with the Gib. This kill effect detaches all of the victim's limbs and creates a shock wave under them. It also plays the exploding sound from Roblox in 2009. Legendary Darkheart "It steals life from your enemies. What more is there to say?" This legendary kill effect turns your enemy’s avatar into a purple mesh that also has a purple glow. A smiting sound effect similar to that of the Darkheart Sword’s plays and all the enemy’s limbs detach. The limbs also get sent flying across the map. Anti-Gravity ' ''"Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity." This legendary kill effect makes your enemy defy gravity; they float upwards and spin around upon death. '''Blackhole "One thing's certain, space '''SUCKS'!"'' This legendary kill effect summons a black hole, which sucks your enemy into itself before disappearing. Strangely enough, nothing else is sucked in. Ghost "2spooky4me." This legendary kill effect turns your enemy into a ghost. They have a soft white glow, become translucent, and emit a slight white aura. They then float up into the sky before disappearing. Team Stone "Gorgons with crayons." This legendary kill effect turns your enemy into stone colored with your team color. Moderated "Now go to the forums, and cry like the little wimp you are!" This legendary kill effect will make your enemies insides get deleted, then content deleted to the shadow realm. Robot "Pew, Pew, Pew"- the sound when Mega Man dies This kill effect causes your enemy to explode into energy particles similar to Mega Man. Pinata "YAY CANDYY" This kill effect will cause the player to turn into candy and confetti, while a "YAY" sound effect plays. Locker Icons Trivia * A “Shuffle” option can also be picked for the kill effect, which will choose a random kill effect every time players kill an enemy. * The “BONUS DUCKS!” sound effect that occurs randomly when killing someone with the "Duck" effect. This comes from a holiday event character in TF2 named Merasmus. * The Sans kill effect is only for developers. Players are unable to obtain this kill effect. and is most likely a reference to one of TCTully's streams. * To know more about the kill effects, check out JOHN ROBLOX's video "ALL Arsenal Kill Effects Review (where u die)" * Some kill effects such as the UFO and wave have opaque objects which sometimes block the players aim * You can turn off Kill effects in the settings and your current equipped kill effect will be replaced by the ragdoll kill effect (the default kill effect). * The "Evaporate" kill effect is most likely a reference to the TF2's evaporate effect when you get a kill with weapons such as the Cow Mangler 5000, the Batsaber, or the C.A.P.P.E.R. Category:Cosmetics